


Revelations

by 24Stiles



Series: What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Feels, Gen, I suck at tagging, M/M, Pack Reveal, Werewolf!Stiles, Yes lots of feels I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells the pack what happend that night, and just who the unknown wolf is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll get the 'tagging' thing down.

Scott knew now, that fact alone had my wolf on edge. I have pretty decent control, given all I knew prior to taking the bite, and there was always the pre-existing pack bond. Sure it would be a bit different on the full moon, but for now I was okay. Derek helped calm me down a lot. I knew there’d be a talk we’d need to have later, about what happened outside, to find out what this is, or could be, but that could wait. 

“Scott” he looked to me. “Could you call everybody and tell them to meet at the house in 20? I think we should get this over with sooner rather than later.” I told him, he nodded, pulling out his phone and began dialing numbers. I’ll probably never get used to hearing the person on the other end of someone else’s phone conversation. I headed to the couch and sat down, burying my head in my hands. I felt a strong hand at the back of my neck. Reassurance and concern, two things I never expected Derek Hale to show me or anyone really. 

“It’s going to be fine Stiles. Things will probably be tense at first, how they were with Scott, but once they find out, they’ll be excited. I know them, I know our pack.” He told me. That’s another thing I’ll probably never get used to, Derek using his words. I didn’t mention how he said ‘our’ pack, and not ‘the pack.’ Normally he’d refer to them as ‘his’ pack, or ‘the’ pack. “Stiles…” He started, waiting to continue until he had my full attention, eyes on his. “Listen, what happened outside, I know we haven’t really had much of a chance to talk about what happened, but I want you to know, this, you and I, I want it.” His expression, to anyone else would have looked like he was angry with me, but I knew this face was the one he put up when he was scared. “I’d like it if we didn’t tell the pack about it just yet. Scott knows, that was unavoidable but he won’t tell them until we do. There’s things I need you to understand before we tell them, especially since you’re one of us, and what it’ll mean about your place in the pack.” 

“I get it. I do. So tonight will be just about telling the pack about my newfound wovlihood and leave whatever this is between us a secret. I got it.” I squeezed his hand in reassurance. “So, it’s not just me? There is something here, something more to us?” I had to ask him. Anyone who knows me, knows my brain to mouth filter doesn’t stop me from asking the tough question. Why would it? I could hear Erica approaching the house, so I let Derek’s hand go, looked at him, and waited for the inevitable. 

Shortly after Erica arrived, the rest started piling in. Isaac, Boyd, Peter, even Jackson and Lydia, they were all here. They were all tense, with the exception of Peter, who just knew, and was smirking at me, and Lydia, who was pretty much the only human left, aside from Danny who still didn’t know too much. Peter though, why did he always have to be so creepy. He’s not too bad when he’s showing his sassy side, but creepy Uncle Peter side could just stay away. Derek looked at them all; his eyes glowing their Alpha red and directed them to all take seats. It was necessary sadly, since the unfamiliar scent of new pack wolf was in the air. “I’m sure you all have questions, wondering about the scent, about a lot of things. I assure you, just hear Stiles out and you’ll understand.” He told them pointedly. 

“So, I never thought it’d go like this. I’m going to tell you something, and while you may find it shocking, I want you to remain quiet. Save your questions, any outbursts and all that till I’m done. I’ll cover it all.” I told them so I knew I could speak. 

“I want to start with the fact that I understand why you all pushed me away. I do, and if I were in your shoes, while I wouldn’t have liked it, I’d have done it too if I thought it best. I forgive you. I’ve been so alone.” I started the depressing part of the story. I felt bad having to tell Isaac this, knowing how he got about these things. “So alone, and I guess it sort of got to me. No. It did get to me. It hurt, a lot, because I’ve always felt so worthless to the pack. I didn’t even know I was pack, I just thought I was the human who was used for research. A last ditch effort in case something was needed. I was afraid of being alone. I know I have my father, but things had been blinding my judgment and I thought he’d be better off without me.” A tear slid out of the corner of my eye. I had to suck it up, to get through this without breaking down.

“Anyway, a few days ago, it all built up. It all came out, I went out into the woods, just me, and tried to end it all. I ripped myself to pieces and never felt a thing. Derek, I still don’t know how he found me, but he did. I was moments away from dying, and without my jeep, with an ambulance being too slow…he tried to carry me, to run to the hospital, but I wasn’t going to make it.” I looked at them, their faces twisted with shock and concern. Boyd, seemed to be catching on, as he looked me over and saw that I was in one piece. “I told Derek, I told him he could do it. Well, I gave him enough evidence to tell him that I wanted him to save me. He gave me the bite. That unfamiliar werewolf you’ve smelled around, who smells like pack, but you’ve yet to meet. Yeah, that’s me. I’m okay with this though, I’m happy about it, now I can be more useful than just research and plans. Though I can’t handle the mountain ash, or wolfs bane anymore. Lydia, I’m gonna have to leave that up to you.” I smiled at her, of course she smiled back, and Jackson looked like he was ready to attack. He still hadn’t gotten used to our friendship. “My dad does know, about all of this. It’s okay to keep him in the loop if you’re asked. I guess that’s all. Cats… well, Wolf’s out of the bag now, huh?” 

Erica was the first to speak up. “I’m just glad you’re still here. Wolf, human, what have you, I can’t be Catwoman without my Batman.” She walked over and hugged me tight. I returned the hug, “You don’t have to worry about losing me now” I told her. 

Lydia was next. “Of all the people Stilinski, how could you be so stupid as to think that we’d actually abandon you without any cause, you know we’d never do that to you. You’re alive though, so all’s forgiven. Just…never try that again!” She followed Erica’s lead and hugged me as well.  


Isaac looked a bit like someone had torn his favorite stuffed bear in half. He simply walked over and hugged me, as did Boyd. Neither of them had much need for words, but the hugs said it all, they accepted what happened in some way and wanted us all to move forward. 

Jackson, being Jackson, simply said “Welcome to the club, Stilinski” and that was all. The tough part was over. 

“Okay” I said. “Everything is a bit too emotional in here, so what do you say we make this a true pack meeting, order pizza, and watch terrible movies?” Multiple pairs of ears shot up at the mention of pizza. Just like that, it was back to normal.

Derek got the phone to order and Lydia chimed in, “I’m calling the movie we watch as The Notebook!” Jackson groaned. Erica doubled over in laughter and Boyd looked like maybe pizza just wouldn’t be worth it. 

“I don’t think so.” I told them. “Lydia, not including the time you were all ignoring me, The Notebook has been played way to many times in this household than should be legal. I say, we watch The Avengers.” Everyone but Lydia sounded much more into that suggestion. Eventually though, Lydia caved, the pizza arrived, hungry wolves with grabby hands tore into boxes. Stiles looked to Derek and smiled. This was going to be his life now, and he really couldn’t complain too much about that. He sat next to Derek, as usual. After the pizza was gone, the blankets were tossed about and if Derek and Stiles held hands in secret… Well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a little while to get out. Hopefully it won't be too long till my next update.  
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
